Evolution Journey
by MikariStar
Summary: The story of an Eevee and her quest to evolve.


The story of an Eevee born in a pokemon pet shop, her trainers, her evolution, and being captured by Team Rocket.

Electric Rocket: Evolution Journey

Smile pretty, cheer happily, hop around energetically, be playful and get their attention. I was so tired of hearing those things over and over from the pokemon pet shop owner and hearing the opposite from Vaporeon, my ever annoying mother who didn't want me to leave the pet shop. Most humans prefer to train pokemon from the beginning and she would most likely stay there with the owner for the rest of her life. She never understood it was about time to let me go.

I ignored both of them and was lazy all day. Then the shop owner mentioned evolution and a fire stone. I was happy; it would be nice to become Flareon. However, before that could happen, I was taken home by a woman shopping for her child. I didn't try to get her attention like the other pokemon did, but my quietness was exactly what got her attention in the end.

At first I wasn't upset. I was bored of living in the pet shop anyway. But the woman's child was very annoying, not particularly mean, but the stupidest human I have ever met. He was the kind of kid who was annoying without even trying to be, and he was always sick, always sneezing at everything, myself included. Though it wasn't due to allergies, it was just the way the child was, being around pokemon or not. I had no patience for the child, so after a while I ran away.

I was found by a little girl who gave me food and introduced me to her older brother. The children convinced their parents to keep the stray Eevee and I got a new home with humans who actually had brains.

I was given a collar, I can't say I liked it, but I didn't really complain. My first owner didn't give me a collar, trusting that I would always stay indoors and never try to run away. My new home was bigger than the first and livelier with the two kids running around playing, unlike the first sickly child who didn't really do much except sneeze and complain.

Everything was fine for a while. No one talked about evolution but I didn't mind. One day, the boy fell asleep in the backyard during summer vacation and his little sister went into the pool alone. It was hot and the water looked comfortable. "Come on in Eevee!" The girl encouraged.

I went into the shallow part of the pool, swimming by instinct like most pokemon do. I was focused in playing around the water until the little brat tried to drown me. She didn't look like a bad kid, but none the less I was drowning. I scratched and bit until she let me go and I was able to get away.

The commotion woke her brother, who dove into the pool to get the girl out. As it turns out, she apparently wasn't trying to drown me. She had some sudden troubles swimming and cramped up from the going into the water too soon after lunch. I was scolded for scratching her, even if it was for my own survival. There's no way I could have gotten both of us out of the pool, I'm just a small Eevee. Besides, if the panicked brat let me go I could have gone to wake her brother sooner.

After that incident, things got worse in that house. They planned to put me in a training school, I overheard. They took me by surprise and put me in a pokeball. They even brought a Growlithe from a neighbor just in case I resisted.

I lied to the Growlithe and told him I didn't mind the pokeball and would go in of my own free will. That way I conserved my strength and was able to break out of the pokeball later that night, and run away again.

I kept trying to get the collar off but it wouldn't come off. I saw a Pikachu with some humans and asked him to help me get it off. But before the Pikachu could help, a boy with dark hair picked me up. "Are you lost?" He read the tag on the collar.

"Aw an Eevee, it would be great if it evolved into Vaporeon!" A red haired girl extended her arms to hold me.

The dark haired boy placed me in the red head's arms. "Yeah but this Eevee already belongs to someone."

The girl noticed the collar, "I guess you're right."

Then another boy with brown hair whose eyes were always closed, don't ask me how he was able to see where he's going, read the tag on my collar as well. "This isn't too far, we can take her back home, it's on our way anyway. Maybe her owner is a beautiful young girl!"

The three humans gave me some pokemon food and I ate along with their pokemon. Then it was time to leave again. I begged the Pikachu to help get the collar off. I told him my owner was very mean. He said I should trust his trainer, Ash, to protect me and even adopt me away from a mean trainer as he has done for other pokemon in the past.

But I insisted, "there's no need to get your trainer involved in all this trouble. Besides, I don't want to be trained; I want to be a free pokemon." Thankfully, the Pikachu understood and helped me get the collar off; then I escaped away from the three humans.

Lost and hungry, I wandered around until an older man in a lab coat found me. He put me in a cage and took me to a laboratory. That place frightened me and I could not break out from the cage so I simply waited for my demise, accepting my sad fate.

One day, another man came to the laboratory and spoke to the old man in the lab coat. The pokemon here seemed to have a strong dislike for that man; I guess he must be the boss. The pokemon screeched, roared and cried at him as he walked past the cages, but I looked at him curiously. It's stupid to challenge someone who is obviously more powerful. I was going to die, just like them, but at least I would take some dignity to the grave.

"Hello," was all that I said, but to the human it sounded as a soft "eevee". The man looked at me; I was surprised my voice reached him over the noise. I kept talking, asking where I was, why I was there and telling him I'm a smart pokemon who shouldn't be wasted as a research subject. But of course he only heard a string of steady "eevee, eevee, eevee."

"What about this one?" The man asked, referring to me.

The scientist in the lab coat replied, "she's not particularly strong. She's average at best, leaning towards weak, physically at least. But she seems smarter than other pokemon. I haven't ran any tests on her yet."

"She's calm; obedience is a virtue that is not easily learned by pokemon these days. Open the cage."

"Sir?"

"Now."

They always told me to look lively and cheerful. Other pokemon interpreted that as being loud and obnoxious, and it worked. But this is not the first time being relatively quiet and composed has made a human choose me. I suppose the real trick is being different.

The man took me to his office and set me down on the floor while he searched for something on his desk drawer. There was a Persian there, one who looks like he lives the life I've always wanted; the life of the spoiled pet of a rich man. I don't care what that man does to other pokemon; if I could live comfortably like that Persian, I would pledge my loyalty to him.

The man took three evolution stones and set them on the desk. I took a small step back but quickly made myself sit down. I need to look calm, and evolution does sound good. But soon the fearful instinct suddenly made sense, when the man picked up the water stone. I do not wish to be a Vaporeon like my annoying overprotective mother who did more harm than good cutting my personal space and independence, plus I have come to hate water since the time I nearly drowned.

I force myself to look calm and sit still while the human approached. He stopped; water stoned in hand, and gave a few commands. "Stand," I stood up. "Spin," I spun in circles. "Roll," I rolled over. He didn't really care about the tricks that no human had taught me, but I am smart enough to understand. He only cared about obedience. "Sit," I sat down and he bent over to reach me with the water stone, then I ran as fast as I could.

My goal was the desk; I needed to reach one of the stones on the desk. Flareon or Jolteon; either would be fine as long as I didn't become Vaporeon. But the Persian stopped me, tackling me to the floor with his superior strength and pinning me down. "Let go!" I pleaded. "I don't want to be Vaporeon, let me reach one of the other stones!"

The Persian didn't even dignify me with a response. Then the man picked me up. "Troublesome, you're just as troublesome as any other pokemon that hasn't been properly trained."

I scream at the top of my lungs and struggle against his grip but it's no use. Then he puts the water stone down on the desk and starts to leave the office with me. I guess he's taking me back to the lab. I stay still and wait for him to lower his guard a little, then bite into his arm until he lets me go.

I run back to the office, lucky that the door was left open, and dash towards the desk where the evolution stones are. But once again the Persian stops me, tackling me to the floor and pinning me down just like before. "Let me go! I need the thunder stone! I want to be Jolteon!" I decided at that moment. "Jolteon covered in spikes, no human will come near me again. Because humans are trouble, they're all the same in the end!"

Surprisingly, the Persian loosened his grip. "Hurry," he hissed. I guess he must have thought I was trying to steal attention from his master and let me go when he realized I wasn't.

I rushed towards the evolution stones, climbing with difficulty to the chair, then the desk, with Persian chasing me, or pretending to chase me. I touched the thunder stone and evolved. "Jolt!" It felt great!

"Persian, Pay Day!" The human called.

The Persian obeyed and many coins rained over me with more force than I thought was possible for Pay Day to have. Then a pokeball was thrown at me and it all went dark.

While I was inside the pokeball, unable to break free, I heard bits and pieces of a conversation. I was troublesome, they said; a thunder stone had been wasted on me. But I wasn't sent back to the lab, possibly because of the thunder stone that had already been used. Instead I was sent to join one of the organization's teams, despite being classified as a troublesome pokemon.

When I was released from my pokeball again, I saw a blue haired man with green eyes. "Look Jessie, it's a Jolteon!" He stupidly tried to pet me and retreated his hand immediately. "Ow!" Jolteons are definitely not as soft as Flareons and Eevees.

"Don't forget it's my pokemon," a red haired woman spoke. She was wearing a similar white uniform as the man with a red R on the shirt.

"The boss gave this pokemon to the team, so it's mine too!" That Meowth could speak the language of humans. It was the first time I ever heard a pokemon speak that way.

"You're a pokemon!" The woman reminded the Meowth.

"Jolteon jolt," I addressed the Meowth.

"I know what you mean, can't blame you for that," the Meowth replied, gaining curious looks from his human companions. "She's saying she doesn't like being inside the pokeball."

"You can stay out of the pokeball then. I'm James and these are Jessie and Meowth. Want to see my bottle cap collection?" The blue haired man asked after introducing the team. The red haired woman, Jessie, rolled her eyes at the mention of James' precious bottle cap collection.

I'm not sure what life will bring from this point on, but maybe it won't be so bad after all.

End of Evolution Journey

Disclaimer, I don't own Pokemon.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
